La chance de ma vie 2
by Poo-Keii
Summary: OS ré-écrit parce que je premier n'était pas génial.. J'ai besoin de vos avis pour savoir si je reprends la réécriture.. Résumé : Hermione est retenue prisonière, et chaque soir une personne vient la soutenir ...


**Petite ré-écriture du premier OS que j'avais écrit...**

**J'ai réellement besoin de vos avis pour savoir si je reprends mes histoires ou non .. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ! Tous les conseils sont bons à prendre.**

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

**La chance de ma vie :**

J'ai froid, j'ai si froid.

J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée ici depuis des années, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. La guerre est finie. Pas comme nous l'aurions espéré. Pas comme je l'avais espérais.

Et j'y ai tout perdu…

_**Flash-back :**_

Un silence de mort régnait dans le parc de l'école, la baguette d'Harry était désormais dans les mains du Lord Noir, et le peu de survivants qui avaient réussi à échapper à la bataille regardaient désormais cette étrange scène. La plupart d'entre nous perdions l'infime espoir que nous avions réussi à garder. Tandis que, pour les autres, d'immenses sourires commençaient à s'installer sur leurs lèvres.

_Ils _savaient…

Quand à moi, je tentais de reprendre mon sang froid. J'avais perdu Ron. Et la tristesse était telle que si Harry n'avait pas été là pour me secouer, je me serais laissé mourir sous les sorts.

Désormais, je regardais avec horreur ce sombre spectacle. J'avais compris à la seconde où la baguette d'Harry quittait ses mains, que plus aucuns miracles, plus aucunes magies ancestrales, plus aucuns amours ne pourraient nous sauver.

Après de longues minutes de silence, et lorsque Voldemort eu finit de se délecter de notre peur, il prit enfin la parole.

- Harry Potter, _susurra-t-il avec un mince sourire._

- Tom Jédusor, _répondit Harry sans se départir de son courage_.

Malgré que se ne soit ni le lieu ni le moment, je me permis un sourire, seul Harry avait le courage de garder la tête haute dans ce gens de moments-là. Mais je pouvais voir à son regard brillant et à ses poings serrés que, tout comme nous, il était terrifié de se qui allait nous arriver. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Voldemort se tendre, et je me doutais qu'il devait, lui aussi, utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas tous nous tuer dès à présent.

- J'ai décidé d'être clément avec toi Potter. Joins-toi à moi, règnes à mes côtés et tes petits amis auront la vie sauve.

Un silence suivit cette proposition.

- N'y pense même pas, _soufflais-je à Harry folle de rage._

J'avais compris, dès le moment où je l'avais vu relever la tête et se détendre qu'il était prêt à accepter. Quitte à subir les pires tortures qui soient -car nous savions tous que jamais Voldemort ne partagerait son pouvoir, et encore moins avec son ennemi juré- juste pour nous sauver.

- Mademoiselle Granger, aurait-elle quelque chose à ajouter, _siffla Voldemort en posant son regard glacial sur moi, _enfin, ne faite pas votre timide, approchez, que je vois le visage de la « meilleure amie » de Notre Survivant.

Des centaines de regards se posèrent sur moi, et je regrettais déjà de l'avoir ouvert. Et malgré que dans ma tête une petite voix me soufflait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir le plus loin possible de cet enfer, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et avançait la tête haute. Je sentis la main d'Harry me frôler le bras, surement pour me retenir, mais je me dégageais rapidement, voulant prouver à tout le monde que moi aussi, une simple fille de moldu, je valais quelque chose. Je fus plus tôt que je ne le pensais aux côtés de Voldemort, et c'est lui qui franchit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient. Je pouvais dès à présent sentir son haleine fétide sur mon visage.

- Hermione Granger, _sourit Voldemort en relevant mon menton avec ses doigts._

_-_ NE LA TOUCHES PAS, _hurla Harry en courant vers nous, et en se mettant devant moi, mais déjà, des dizaines de baguettes se pointaient vers nous._

- Viendra un jour où tu ne seras plus là Potter pour t'occuper d'elle, et ce jour-là, comptes sur moi pour prendre soin d'elle, _sourit le Lord Noir._

- Touches la Tom, et je te jure que…

- Que quoi ? Potter ? Que tu vas appeler ton papa et ta maman ? Oh… J'oubliais qu'ils étaient morts. Comme tous ceux derrière qui tu t'ais caché depuis que tu es né.

- N'oublie pas Tom, _continua Harry, sans se soucier de ce qui venait d'être dit, _aujourd'hui tu gagnes peut-être cette bataille, mais la guerre n'est pas finit, et d'autres personnes viendront, toujours plus nombreuses et toujours plus assoiffées de vengeance, et ce jour là, la guerre sera finit, et tu ne seras pas dans le camp des vainqueurs. Si je ne me trompe tu fais parti des personnes à exterminer de ce monde. Ta mère était sorcière mais ton père n'était qu'un simple moldu. Ce qui fait de toi, un simple Sang-mêlé, _finit Harry avec un grand sourire._

Pendant tout le discours de mon meilleur ami, j'avais vu que les yeux de Voldemort devenait de plus en plus rouge, et qu'un bon nombre de mangemorts commençaient à lever leur baguette dans notre direction.

Tout se passa vite, trop vite, la baguette de Voldemort était levée dans ma direction et un rayon vert en sortit. D'instinct, mes yeux se fermèrent, et mon corps se crispa, prêt à recevoir le sortilège de la mort. Mais les secondes passèrent, et cet interminable instant continua, je me risquais à rouvrir les yeux et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

A mes pieds gisait le corps sans vie d'Harry, il semblait regarder quelque chose qui m'était pour l'instant impossible à voir. Je mis du temps à comprendre qu'il s'était jeté entre moi et le sort qui m'était destiné. Et lorsque cette information atteint mon cerveau une plainte déchirante s'échappa de ma gorge et je tombais à genoux et enlaçait son corps à présent sans vie.

A travers mes larmes, je regardais longuement le visage du corps que je tenais entre mes mains. Peut-être n'était-ce pas Harry, c'était impossible qu'il soit mort. Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu. Il… Il est tout ce qui me reste..

Mais j'avais beau regarder, j'avais beau espérer, ce visage ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de mon meilleur ami.

Une détermination et sentiment de haine inconnu jusqu'à maintenant, vint prendre possession de tout mon corps. Je reposais doucement le corps d'Harry au sol et lui fermait ses yeux, et lentement je me relevais, prête à affronter mon destin. Mais avant de mourir, j'avais bien l'intention de me battre.

Pour Harry.

Je laissais tomber ma baguette, et comme je l'avais prévu, la plupart des mangemorts crurent que j'acceptais mon sort. Et lorsque leurs attentions se reposèrent sur le corps d'Harry, je me mis sur mes jambes, et lorsque je fus sûr d'être capable de tenir sur mes jambes, j'avançais jusqu'à celui qui venait de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'une paire de bras me retiennent avec force. Je retombais alors contre un torse dur, et croisais un regard gris acier, comme je reconnus étant celui de Malfoy. Celui-ci, vint se pencher à mon oreille et me murmura d'une voix douce qui m'était inconnu jusque là.

- A ta place Granger, je ne ferais pas sa.

- Lâches-moi ! HARRY ! HARRY !

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir un coup m'arriver sur la tête, et je fus happée par l'inconscience, et seule la puissance des deux bras qui me tenaient jusqu'ici, me permirent de ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Le grincement de la porte me sortit de mes sombres pensées et j'essayais de me relever malgré mes nombreuses courbatures. Un groupe de mangemorts, avec à leur tête Voldemort, entrèrent. Je n'en reconnu seulement deux, Malfoy père et fils, ce dernier me fixait avec la même intensité que durant la bataille, alors que son père gardait son regard froid. Je reportais mon attention sur la personne qui allait changer ma vie.

- J'espère que cette cellule te convient Granger, car tu vas y passer un long, un très long moment, _sourit Voldemort._

Sa par contre, ce n'était pas prévu, n'avait-il pas juré la mort de toutes les personnes de ma race ? Il dût voir l'inquiétude s'installer dans mes yeux car son sourire s'étira d''avantage sur ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes à me regarder il reprit :

- Comme tu viens surement de le comprendre, j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer. Tu pourras remercier le fils de Lucius, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de te garder ici, et de, _il hésita quelques secondes, « _m'occuper » de toi. Je te laisse aux bons soins de mes fidèles Hermione Granger.

Et c'est sur dernières paroles, qu'il se détourna de moi et repris le chemin du retour. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme sa, je ne pouvais le laisser partir sans m'avoir tué avant, dans un élan de courage, je fis un pas dans sa direction, mais déjà des étincelles jaillissaient des nombreuses baguettes des mangemorts. Voldemort se retourna, intrigué par cette soudaine agitation, quand à moi, je n'avais pas quitté une seule fois sa silhouette du regard. Et maintenant qu'il avait toute mon attention, je me permis de murmurer.

- Alors vous ne me tuerez pas ?

Il parut surpris de ma question, mais reprit vite son masque de froideur.

- Hélas non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce que je prévois pour toi est bien pire que la mort.

Et cette fois-ci, il quitta définitivement la pièce, me laissant seules aux mains des mangemorts. Je relevais la tête en signe de défi, et me préparait à recevoir toute sorte de torture, je vis du coin de l'œil Drago s'adosser au mur sans me lâcher du regard, ainsi, il allait assister au spectacle. Quelle joie pour lui de regarder son ennemie de toujours être rabaissée plus bas que terre. Cependant, j'étais gênée par sa façon de me regarder, son regard semblait me crier quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de savoir quoi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'une pluie de coups s'abattit sur moi comme une pluie au mois de mars.

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

La porte se referma enfin, et je me permis de laisser couler ses innombrables larmes, que j'avais réussit, par je ne sais quels moyens, à contenir jusque ici.

Mon corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Je sentais le sang couler sur l'ensemble de mon corps, et de nombreuses entailles devaient être présentes, mais je m'en moquais, car cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur.

Je savais que j'allais devoir supporter bons nombres de tortures, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient s'abaisser à SA. Je sens encore leur intrusion à tour de rôle les uns toujours plus féroces que les autres, cherchant surement lequel d'entre eux me ferait le plus crier. Je les entendais encore rire dans ma tête. J'avais eu beau hurler, me défendre, mais à chaque fois, ils avaient toujours été plus fort.

Je sentis un frôlement à ma gauche, et laissais échapper un gémissement. Ainsi, quelqu'un avait assisté à mon moment de faiblesse, il avait dût se régaler pendant tout ce long moment. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je croisais ce même regard gris acier qui ne m'avait pas lâché durant toute la séance de torture.

Drago Malfoy se tenait devant moi, et me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il devait surement jouir du spectacle que je lui offrais. Moi Hermione Granger, étalée sur le sol, totalement dénudée, le corps ravagé par les coups et le visage inondé de larmes.

Après quelques secondes à me regarder, il finit par s'abaisser pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il retira les mèches de cheveux qui collaient à mon visage.

Son contact m'électrisa, et j'essayai de m'éloigner de lui, mais les coups que je venais de recevoir ne me permirent pas d'aller bien loin, et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche. Il dût voir mon incapacité à bouger car il en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, il mit une main sous mon cou et une sous mes genoux et me ramena contre lui comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Ne… ne me touche pas, _à défaut de pouvoir bouger, je pouvais parler et il semblait l'avoir oublié._

- Je ne te veux aucun mal Granger, alors reste tranquille, _me répondu-t-il au bout d'un certains temps à me regarder._

- Dégages, _murmurais-je, proche de l'inconscience_

Je sentis une légère secousse me réveiller, et je rouvrais rapidement les yeux. Il était encore là, à me regarder avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux.

A cet instant précis Granger, je suis la seule personne qui peut t'aider dans ce monde de pourri, _murmura Malfoy contre mon oreille_, et réciproquement, tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, et il ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, ou de répondre quoique ce soitque je l'entendis souffler le sortilège d'endormissement.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là, et je me permis de me demander si cette nuit à ses côtés n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais lorsque le soir vint et que de nombreux mangemorts en avait finit avec moi, il revint comme la nuit précédente, et cette fois-ci, au lieu de me laisser m'endormir au son de sa respiration, il fredonna une chanson qui m'était jusqu'ici inconnue…

**Quelques semaines plus tard :**

D'après ce que me dis Drago, voilà maintenant plus de cinq semaines que je suis enfermée dans ces cachots, cinq interminables semaines que je reçois toutes sortes de maltraitances. Et à chaque minute de mon existence je priais Dieu pour qu'il me rappelle à lui.

Les seuls moments de bonheur dont j'avais désormais le droit durant mes journées étaient ceux où _il_ apparaissait et me prenait dans _ses _bras. Une relation étrange était née entre nous, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni de l'indifférence, et encore moins de l'amitié, moi-même je n'arrivais pas à définir ce qui nous unissait. Et malheureusement, il s'obstinait à rester pendant les séances de tortures, et surtout, il ne me lâchait jamais du regard. Etrangement, c'était son regard qui me permettait de ne pas fléchir ou de ne pas pleurer.

De nous deux, il était celui qui parlait le plus, certainement pour me changer les idées après ce que je subissais. Et grâce à cela, j'en avais appris beaucoup sur lui.

Je connaissais désormais une grande partie de son enfance, les coups à répétition de son géniteur jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à se tenir correctement en société, et surtout, à ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

Avec moi, il n'était plus le Drago Malfoy insupportable et égoïste que j'avais connu à Poudlard, il laissait son masque de froideur tomber et il est vrai que je commençais à apprécier cette facette de sa personnalité.

Mais voilà une semaine qu'il n'était pas réapparut, lui habituellement si ponctuel, il n'était même plus présent lors de mes séances de tortures. Et le désespoir reprenait sa course folle dans mon cœur. J'avais arrêté de manger en espérant que la mort m'accepte enfin parmi les siens, mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à m'accepter dans son doux royaume.

De sombres doutes commençaient à s'imposer dans ma tête, et si la soudaine gentillesse de Drago n'était qu'en faite une simple ruse pour me détruire encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Peut-être était-ce un moyen que Voldemort avait trouvé pour avoir des informations.

Aujourd'hui, la séance de torture avait été encore plus rude, ils ne se contentaient plus désormais de sorts, mais allaient encore plus loin, en utilisant même des instruments de torture moldu. Après avoir longuement écouté si aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours _il _ne viendrait pas, je réussis à commencer à somnoler. Ce n'est que lorsque je commençais à réellement m'endormir, que des bruits étouffés se firent entendre, revenaient-ils déjà à la charge, jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais ils n'étaient revenu une deuxième fois. A la place des mangemorts auxquels je m'attendais, apparut _un ange, mon ange, _il paraissait épuisé, de larges cernes avaient pris place sur son si beau visage mais cela n'atténuait en rien sa beauté. Il avait l'air tendu, et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur mon corps, son visage se tordit en une grimace, et je compris que je devais être encore plus laide à voir qu'une semaine auparavant, les cheveux en bataille, la peau sur les os, et du sang séché partout sur mon corps.

Il parcourut la distance qui nous séparait en courant et lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, je crus que j'allais étouffer tellement il me serrait fort. Doucement, il me força à me relever, m'ouvrit la bouche d'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et m'obligea à boire une potion bleu claire. Après l'avoir ingéré, je sentis une douce chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps, je me sentais bien. Je ne comprenais rien à se qu'il se passait, Drago paraissait tellement affolé comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de grave, et jusqu'ici, je n'avais rien dit

- Mais Drago, qu'est ce que…

- Hermione, écoute moi, _me coupa-t-il, _je t'expliquerais tout lorsque se sera terminé mais jusque là, tu vas devoir me faire confiance je t'en supplie.

Je ne lui répondis que par un hochement de tête. Il mit alors une main autour de ma taille, et nous nous mîmes à marcher, où plutôt à courir, mais même si sa potion m'avait permis de reprendre quelques formes, je n'étais au mieux de ma forme et donc avancer rapidement m'étais difficile. Au bout de quelques minutes à parcourir ce qui me semblait être un manoir, je vis au fond d'un vaste couloir une large porte. Et plus nous nous en approchions, plus je le sentais resserrais sa prise sur moi et je savais que c'était chez lui un signe de stress. Et alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la porte, une voix claire et douce retentit.

- Drago, ne fais pas sa.

Une femme se tenait en haut des escaliers et nous regardait avec ce même regard qu'il avait quand il était seul avec moi. C'était la plus belle femme que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici, les cheveux blonds longs retombés en cascade sur ses épaules, sa robe bleu nuit descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. La voix de Drago me sortit de mon admiration.

- Mère, je vous en supplie. C'est sa dernière chance, et c'est la mienne par la même occasion.

- Et s'il te retrouve, imagines-tu seulement les conséquences ?

- Il n'y a aucuns risques à ce qu'ils me retrouvent, j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Alors, il n'y a aucune chance, que je te fasse changer d'avis ?

- Non, mère, j'ai pris ma décision voilà fort longtemps, _elle _est la chance de ma vie.

- Bien, _reprit-elle après un court silence, _alors prend garde à toi, et prend soin d'elle.

- Ne vous en inquiétez pas. Un jour, je reviendrais vous cherchez, et je vous sortirez de là, je vous le jure Mère.

Il ne lui laissa le temps de rien répondre qu'il m'avait reprit par la taille et avait ouvert la porte qui me mènerait, je le crois bien, vers ma liberté. Les quelques mètres que nous dûmes parcourir pour transplaner me parurent durer une éternité. Et lorsqu'enfin, il s'arrêta et me mis face à lui, je vis, dans son regard, une toute autre émotion, bien différente de toutes celles que j'avais pu voir passées dans ces yeux. Du soulagement, de la joie, et ce qui me semblait être de l'amour.

Alors que nous allions transplaner, je vis la porte de l'immense manoir éclater, et des centaines de mangemorts en sortirent, baguette à la main. Mais aucuns sorts ne nous percutèrent, car nous étions déjà bien loin de cet enfer.

**Des années plus tard :**

Cinq ans sont passés depuis ma libération. Reprendre le court de ma vie m'a été difficile en sachant que des centaines d'innocents continuaient de mourir pour leur liberté.

Mais Drago m'a soutenu jusqu'au bout, il a tourné le dos à ses idéaux, pour moi, et pour cela, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Après notre transplanage, il m'avait expliqué longuement tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la semaine où il n'était pas venu me voir.

Il avait recherché un endroit où nous pourrions nous réfugier, où nous serions au moins à l'abri pendant quelques semaines. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé allait bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, certains membres de l'ordre avait réussit à s'échapper, dont la famille Weasley, Tonks et Remus, tous s'en étaient voulus de m'avoir laissé à mon triste sort. Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans les montagnes où, grâce à la magie, ils avaient réussit à reconstruire un village pour les réfugiés. Et Drago était parvenu à les trouver, d'abord soupçonneux, ils avaient finit par être convaincu de sa bonne foi.

Par mesure de précaution, il n'avait pas transplané directement au village. Nous avions tout d'abord atterrit dans une grotte en France, ainsi je pourrais reprendre des forces. Etrangement, le lien qui s'était crée entre nous lorsque j'étais enfermé semblait rompu. Nos échanges étaient la plupart du temps très courts, et je restais la plupart du temps couchée, les yeux fermés.

Je mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, que j'étais bel et bien libre…

Nous restâmes dans la grotte une semaine de plus, et lorsque Drago jugea que j'étais assez solide pour transplaner de nouveau, il m'emmena enfin au Village.

Je me souviendrais toujours de l'accueil auquel j'avais eu le droit. Des dizaines de personnes s'étaient précipitées sur moi. Certains visages m'étaient inconnus, mais d'autres me paraissaient familier. Les premières personnes à se jeter sur moi furent bien sur les Weasley, Remus et Tonks. Tous s'excusèrent de m'avoir abandonné et de n'avoir rien tenté pour venir me sauver.

Je ne leur en voulais pas, mais je me souviendrais toujours avoir été surprise de voir autant de personne. Lorsque Drago m'avait décrit ce Village je ne m'étais pas attendu à voir autant de survivants, je ne pensais pas voir autant de personnes prêtent à se battre pour leur liberté. Peut-être Harry avait-il eu raison, Voldemort n'avait peut-être encore gagné la Guerre. Peut-être allions nous réussir à gagner cette guerre.

Dès mon arrivée, je fus mise de côté, personne ne voulait que je me mêle à cette guerre. Selon eux, j'avais déjà trop fréquenté la mort. Il me fallut beaucoup de patience pour leur prouver, mais surtout beaucoup de volonté pour leur faire comprendre que, moi aussi, j'avais besoin de me battre.

Pour moi, pour Harry, pour Ron, et pour tous ceux qui étaient morts durant cette Guerre.

Drago, fut celui que j'eus le plus de mal à faire changer d'avis. Il refusait catégoriquement que je participe à cette guerre. Nous eûmes beaucoup de disputes à ce sujet, et étrangement, c'est ce qui, je pense, nous rapprocha le plus.

La relation entre moi et Drago, mit du temps à se développer, lui ayant trop peur de me brusquer, et moi trop timide et pas assez sur de moi pour aller vers lui. A force de patience, et du soutien de nos proches, je finis par lui avouer ce que je ressentais envers lui, et ma crainte que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques s'envola lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La longue période qui suivit mon retour à la liberté ne fut pas des plus roses. Pour commencer, c'est Drago qui fut nommé pour prendre la tête de notre clan. De nous tous, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux l'univers de Voldemort. Il était donc celui qui était le plus capable de nous sauver.

Encore une fois, je découvris une autre facette de sa personnalité. J'avais affaire ici à un homme responsable qui prenait son rôle très à cœur. Bien que nous le fussions déjà avant, il nous unit encore plus et fit en sorte que chacune des personnes du Village apprennent à se connaître et à s'apprécier. En peu de temps, nous passâmes d'un groupe d'individu à une sorte d'être collectifs, solidaires, et prêt à tout pour gagner cette guerre.

Comme il l'avait promit à sa mère, il était repartit la chercher, et désormais, elle tentait d'oublier son passé et de vivre une vie paisible, dans un petit village en France.

Grace à Drago, et à tout ceux qui eurent le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort, nous finîmes par vaincre le mal. Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce sombre jour, qui pour moi me sembla interminable. C'est l'Ordre qui avait décidé d'attaquer le premier, Voldemort ne connaissait pas notre existence, à chaque fois que nous étions partis en mission, nous avions fait en sorte de faire penser aux mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient affaire qu'à un petit groupe de rebelles.

Alors bien sur, lorsque nous avions décidé d'attaquer, nous avions l'effet de surprise de notre côté. Et dès le début, l'avantage c'était fait ressentir de notre côté.

Je fus celle qui lança le sortilège de la mort à Voldemort. Je me demanderais toute ma vie pourquoi il n'a pas bougé lorsque le sortilège sorti de ma baguette. Etait-ce parce qu'il pensait être invincible ? Ou bien parce qu'il pensait qu'une fille de moldu était incapable de le tuer ?

Je n'aurais certainement jamais la réponse…

Ce qui est sur, c'est que je n'oublierais jamais le nombre de personnes que j'ai vu mourir ce jour là, que se soit du côté du bien, ou celui du mal…

Même si le bien a triomphé, le monde est restée, et restera à jamais bouleversé par cette guerre, le monde entier connu cette guerre, chaque Hommes qui composent notre planète a eut le malheur de connaître le décès d'au moins un être proche. Des millions de personnes furent tuées parce qu'elle ne convenait pas aux idéaux d'un Seul homme.

A la fin de la guerre, je pensais que l'Ordre allait se dissoudre, mais au contraire, il continua de se battre, mais cette fois pour une toute autre cause. Désormais nous voyageons beaucoup pour aider toute ces familles qui ont tout perdu durant la bataille, à reprendre une vie normale.

Le monde moldu fut aussi beaucoup touché, et nous dûmes expliquer à toutes ces personnes d'où provenaient ces phénomènes étranges. Désormais ils connaissent tous notre existence, mais il fallu à tous les sorciers beaucoup de patience pour se faire accepter et pour ne plus être considéré comme des bêtes de foire. Aujourd'hui, les moldus et les sorciers tentent de vivre en harmonie, il est vrai que quelques conflits sont toujours présents, mais à force de patience et d'arguments, je savais que le monde vivrait un jour en paix.

Une légère pression sur ma main me sortit de mes pensées, et en face de moi se tenait l'homme de ma vie, habillé d'un superbe costume blanc et un nœud papillon noir, si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse de lui, je le serais devenu en le voyant dans cette tenue. Mais, il semblait tendu, comme s'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Je lançais un coup d'œil au mage qui se tenait à mes côtés, et celui-ci réitéra sa question.

- Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malfoy ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Comme une seule personne, un soupir de soulagement envahit la salle, mais celui qui parut le plus soulagé fut l'apollon qui se tenait face à moi.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donc conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Drago se pencha vers moi, déposa ses mains de chaque coté de mon corps et me rapprocha de lui. Et il déposa enfin un doux et long baiser sur mes lèvres.

Pour moi, ce baiser marqua la fin de mon ancienne vie, mais surtout, le début de ma nouvelle vie. Une vie où je serais heureuse aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime. Une vie où je tenterais de vivre dans le présent, et non plus dans le passé.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la fin de notre baiser, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de me retourner je me retrouvais dans les bras de Molly. Durant ces dernières années, c'est l'une des personnes qui m'avait le plus encouragée et soutenue. Et je lui en serais éternellement redevable.

Ce soir là, après la réception et lorsque tous les invités furent partis, nous nous retrouvâmes enfin tous les deux, Drago et moi, nous étions sur la terrasse et admirions la vue. J'étais appuyée contre son torse et lui avait passé ses mains autour de ma taille.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu doutais tout à l'heure, _m'avoua-t-il dans un demi sourire._

- Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais douter ? Crois-tu que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

- Non, mais alors à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je repensais à ses cinq dernières années. Je pensais à Harry et Ron. Drago… Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils seraient fiers de moi à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas Hermione? Te rends tu comptes de se que tu es parvenue à faire ? Tu as sauvé le monde, et chaque jour, tu fais en sorte de reconstruire des familles. Bien sur qu'ils sont fiers de toi.

Et sur ses mots, il me retourna et m'embrassa, avec la même passion de notre premier baiser. Mais alors que nous allions approfondir notre baiser, il s'arrêta. Je lui jetais un regard d'incompréhension, et comme seule réponse, il me fit un énorme sourire et avec un geste de la tête me montra quelque chose derrière moi.

Et lorsque je me retournais, mon cœur rata un battement. A une dizaine de mètres de moi se tenait les fantômes de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient aussi beaux que dans mes souvenirs. Harry me sourit d'un air confiant et Ron prit la parole.

- Oui nous sommes fiers de toi Hermione. N'en doute jamais.

Je ne réussis pas à répondre, seul un merveilleux sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Et ils disparurent, cette simple apparition me permit de chasser tous mes anciens démons. Désormais, j'allais pouvoir commencer à vivre heureuse, aux cotés de l'homme que j'aimais.

Avec un dernier regard, vers l'endroit où se tenaient mes deux meilleurs amis quelques secondes auparavant. Je me retournais vers mon mari, et l'embrassait avec une toute nouvelle passion.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Il sourit à cette déclaration, et m'emmena plus loin qu'aucun homme n'avait réussit à m'amener.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? C'est si terrible que sa ? **

**J'espère sincèrement avoir l'avis des lecteurs...**

**Et je m'excuse d'avance si certains d'entre vous ont remarqué de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe... Je me suis lu, relus et encore re-relus...**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatiences...**

**Gros bisous.**

**P.**


End file.
